


sound the bugle now

by ellfie



Series: Children Not Monsters [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellfie/pseuds/ellfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In SHIELD custody, Fenrir and Thor talk.</p>
<p>"Where are my children, uncle?"</p>
<p>His voice was weary, heavy with the weight of that which was done to him, as well as his own failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sound the bugle now

**Author's Note:**

> A short bought of feels, once again thanks to my Fenrir RP. Don't ask about the title, because the only reason I can give is that I had no ideas and this was the last song I heard.

**.x.**

Fenrir leaned back against the wall, head knocking against it as he stared at the ceiling. He’d long since broken his restraints, had already calmed from the terror they had caused him, but his clothes and skin were still torn and muscles bruised from what he had done to himself in the hysteria of being bound, blood trickling down the left side of his face.

The cell itself was still intact, though. It was only a matter of time before he found a way out, but for now, the currently human shaped Wolf leaned against the smooth, clear wall of the cell, looking lost.

A few of the Avengers watched the video feed as Thor walked into the room, unsure if what to expect, but certainly not the words that left the Wolf’s mouth.

"Where are my children, uncle?"

His voice was weary, heavy with the weight of that which was done to him, as well as his own failure. Steve’s fingers curled into a tight fist, and even Tony shifted his jaw uncomfortably.

Thor tensed, altering his grip on Mjolnir.

"My sons, Odinson," Fenrir continued when Thor took too long, though he did not look at the god. "I looked for them, but could find no trace. They were just pups when I last saw them."

Thor looked clearly uncomfortable, reluctant to speak. “Fate… has not been kind to Hati and Skoll, nephew.”

Steve’s expression found a whole new level of tightness at the sound of their names, but his eyes looked pained. Clearly, someone had done their homework.

Rather than explode in a wave of fury, as everyone expected, Fenrir’s shoulders simply fell, his eyes squeezing shut as if against immense pain. “What happened to them?” And then, far more quietly; “They were just pups…”

"They are fated to be bound," Thor started stiffly, pausing only half a breath when Fenrir flinched at the word, "to the sun and the moon. Chasing each, from dawn to dusk, till Ragnarok."

The anguish which flooded Fenrir’s features was almost too much. His jaw clenched hard enough it should have cracked, and the fury that swelled within him shook his limbs until it gave way for something worse.

The caged creature curled in on himself, fingers clawing at his hair until his scalp bled, the torn pieces of clothing revealing the old scars criss crossing his back, shoulders hunched under the weight of a crushing failure. He looked, to all the world, beaten and broken.

Thor approached in great strides, looking ready to tear through the cell so he could offer some form of comfort to his brother’s son. But Fenrir whipped around, his face bloody and twisted into a fearsome fury and anguish, murder and an intense sense of loss shining in his eyes.

“ _Leave!”_ He barked, tone so deep and menacing it shook the walls. “Leave before you give me more reason to  _destroy_  you all.” 

He did, though reluctantly.

Steve had long since stepped away from the feed, his movements tense and heavy. When Thor returned, Tony cast him a frown.

"And we’re sure he’s the bad guy here?"

They had to mute the video feed as Fenrir broke out into enraged cries that sounded too much like suppressed sobbing, and the Avengers found themselves at a loss.

**.x.**


End file.
